A linear vibrating motor has a horizontal vibration direction and is mostly used in portable electronic products, such as a mobile phone, a hand-held game machine and a hand-held multimedia entertainment device. The linear vibrating motor usually comprises a housing, a stator and a vibrator. The stator comprises a coil secured to the housing. The vibrator comprises a permanent magnet that corresponds to the coil in a vertical direction and a mass block that is integrally secured to the permanent magnet. The linear vibrating motor further comprises elastic support members, which are disposed at two ends of the vibrator respectively and configured to support the vibrator and to provide elastic restoring forces in the horizontal direction.
Most conventional elastic support members are elastic sheets or springs, which are welded with housings of vibrating motors. Since there are many types of vibrating motors, in view of different shapes and properties of the vibrating motors, the shapes and the sizes of the elastic sheets or the springs are designed differently to guarantee the welding firmness and the vibration stability. FIG. 0.1 and FIG. 2 show an elastic support member in the prior art. The elastic support member is characterized in that two connecting portions 402b and 403b of each elastic arm 401b of the elastic support member 40b are located on two sides of the corresponding elastic arm 401b. The two connecting portions 403b at one ends of the two elastic arms 401b are connected together. Each elastic arm 401b extends toward the respective connecting portion 402b at the other end. This elastic support member has the significant defect that as a relatively bigger vibration space is taken up in the vibration direction of the vibrator, the size of the mass block in the vibrator is limited, and the mass block is relatively smaller and lighter. Consequently, the resonant frequency of the motor is increased. The low-frequency performance of the motor is reduced. Improvement of the overall performance of the motor is severely restricted.